


The Freshman Fifteen

by Chocolate_Chunk



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Chubby!Cosette, Drabble, F/F, Fat!Cosette, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Chunk/pseuds/Chocolate_Chunk
Summary: Cosette is having trouble keeping her perfect body...well perfect. Especially when the food on campus is so good. And her roommate Musi isn't exactly helping.





	The Freshman Fifteen

Musichetta sat at her desk, her fingers tapping away, working on an essay that was due in a few hours. She sighed, taking a long sip from her diet coke. The sound of the door unlocking broke her from her trance. She groaned as Cosette walked in. “Thank God.” She said, spinning her chair around. “I need an excuse not to look at this essay.” Cosette snorted, closing the door behind her and dropping a plastic shopping bag on her desk. “Wasn’t that due like yesterday?” She asked pulling two packs of chips ahoy out of the plastic bag before tossing it in the recycling. Musi gave her a look. “What!?” She said, defensively. “They were on sale!” Musi watched her lean over to open the pack and retrieve a cookie. In the beginning of the semester, Cosette had been a size zero, but then the freshman 15 happened. Maybe it was more like the freshman 20? Musi could see her stomach rolling over her jeans which were straining against her growing hips. “You sure those are a good idea?” Musi mused, watching Cosette eat her fifth cookie. “I don’t have time for dinner.” The blonde complained, sitting down at her desk and opening her laptop. “I haven’t started working on that essay either.” She started typing, continuing to eat cookies mindlessly as she worked. Musi shifted in her seat, watching her. Cosette’s stomach was much more prominent when she sat down. She noticed Cosette unbutton her jeans out of the corner of her eye. She would never admit to Cosette that she was weirdly turned on by it. (She would barely admit it to herself).  
\--

A few weeks later Cosette was in the dining hall, waiting on line for pizza. She was wearing a crop top she didn’t want to admit she was too big for and a cute pair of pink sweatpants. They were the only thing she had with a stretchy waistband. The rest of her pants wouldn’t come close to closing anymore. She looked down at her stomach. She couldn’t deny it any more: she was getting fat. She’d gone from weighing 100 lbs to 140 in a matter of months. Her stomach spilled over her sweatpants and her hips were wider than they’d ever been. She trailed her fingers over her belly absently. The one good thing about this was her boobs had gotten huge. They were at least two cup sizes larger than they had been at the beginning of the semester. She’d had to stop wearing bras because she was spilling out of the ones she had. She needed to go buy new ones, it was getting a little ridiculous. As she got closer to the pizza, she frowned, looking over at the salad bar. I really should start eating healthier…” She thought, but then she smelled the pizza, and it was her turn, and before she knew it she had ordered four slices. She stopped by the ice cream bar and made herself a heaping Sunday because if she was going to eat pizza, what was the point anyway. As she took her tray to the table, she noticed for the first time that her thighs were rubbing together. She’d never noticed that before. Ravenously, she ate the pizza, slice after slice, and downed the Sunday in a matter of minutes. She knew she shouldn’t have, but god it all tasted so good.

\--

The semester had flown by and Cosette had gotten huge. Musi had silently observed her weight gain. She noticed when Cosette started wearing sweatpants instead of jeans. She had seen the button pop on her favorite shirt because her boobs had just gotten too big. She’d also noticed that Cosette had stopped wearing bras, likely because her old ones didn’t fit her anymore. This particularly drove Musi crazy. Cosette’s breasts were so big and her shirts were so thin. Musi bit her lip just thinking about it. She turned to look at her roommate as she typed away at something at her desk. Cosette’s hips had gotten so wide and her butt so big, that she was spilling off the sides of her chair. She must be over 200 pounds now. Musi mused, feeling herself starting to get wet. “Hey “Zette!” She said with a grin, snapping herself out of it. “I’ve got a surprise for you!” Cosette turned around. Musi noted the roundness of her face, the way her chin melted into her neck with no real definition. “Yeah?” She said, licking powder from her fingers from a donut she had just finished off. “What’s up.” Musi smirked, making her way over to their mini fridge. “You didn’t think I forgot what day it was, did you.” She opened the door and pulled a beautiful double layer chocolate cake from the fridge. “Happy birthday to you-” She sang, carrying the cake to a shocked Cosette. 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday Cosette-” She placed the cake on the desk in front of her. “Happy birthday to you!” Musi clapped and hugged her. “Musi!” Cosette said, overwhelmed. “You shouldn’t have!” Musi grinned. “But I did. But that’s not the real gift.” She leaned down so her lips were pressed against Cosette’s ear. “The real gift is you can eat the whole thing.” She brought her hand down to stroke Cosette’s big belly. “I’m not going to judge you…in fact..” She squeezed her stomach. “I Think it’s kind of hot.” Cosette blushed furiously, but the cake looked so good. She glanced at Musi then back at the cake. There was no fork in sight, so she grabbed a fistful of the cake and started stuffing herself. Once she started, she just couldn’t help herself. Furiously, she shoved cake into her mouth, moaning in pleasure. “God, I can’t believe you.” Musi said, cradeling Cosette’s large breasts and tracing circles around her nipples with her thumbs. “I can’t believe how turned on you get by this.” Cosette could barely hear her. She was so focused on the cake. Her belly felt so tight. She could feel her thick thighs rubbing together as she shifted in her chair, trying to make more room in her stomach. Before long the cake was gone. Chocolate was smeared over her mouth, down her shirt, and even between her thighs. Musi smirked, running her hands down her huge full belly and sliding a hand beneath her soft rolls and between her legs as Cosette lickd chocolate off her fingers. “Happy Birthday big girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was a lack of weight gain fics, so I wanted to add one to the mix. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
